


Morning Person

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, jake and amy think about the future, jake worries about being a good father, of course he's going to be a good father, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake Peralta was never a morning person until he met Amy Santiago.ORThe morning after Jake proposes, he thinks about his future.





	Morning Person

Jake Peralta had never been a morning person.

Dragging himself out of bed for work in the morning was like trying to push a boulder up a hill with his pinkie. He had to set his alarm clock multiple times and put it on the top of his wardrobe to force himself out of bed to switch it off. He even once had to get Boyle to stop by his apartment before work to make him get out of bed – and that experience is one he never wanted to repeat. The image of Charles’ face, inches away from his own, singing to him to get out of bed is one that was permanently burned into his mind.

But, Jake thought, the morning after the best Halloween heist in years, if he got to wake up next to Amy Santiago every day, he’d be up at the crack of dawn every day of the week.  

As the first light of day began to stream through the blinds, Jake turned over, slinging his arm across the still-asleep Amy. She was peaceful in her sleep, mouth slightly parted, dark hair a mess from sleep, make-up a mess across her eyes and on her pillow – she’d been too tired to wipe it off the night before. That was unlike her – she was normally so fastidious about being fresh-faced and clean before she went to bed, but something about last night had made her forget.

Jake felt his heart lift, a smile pinching his cheeks as his eyes caught a glimpse of silver around Amy’s finger.

Amy Santiago was going to be his _wife._

Jake couldn’t help but beam. For the rest of his life, he’d be repeating those words over and over again in his head – “ _Jake Peralta, I will marry you_.”

Amy Santiago was going to be in his life forever. He was going to wake up next to Amy Santiago every day. He was going to brush his teeth next to Amy Santiago, have breakfast with Amy Santiago, work with Amy Santiago, and one day, he was going to have children with Amy Santiago.

The thought made him shiver.  

Jake reached out his hand and swiped his thumb across Amy’s cheek, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear so he could see her face. Her eyes fluttered, and opened, her smile widening when she saw that he was awake.

“Good morning,” she mumbled, burrowing her head into Jake’s neck. “What’re you thinking about?”

Jake tucked his finger under Amy’s chin, lifting her face up to look at him. “You,” he said. “Me. Us.”

Amy grinned, twisting the ring around her finger, lifting her hand up to wiggle her fingers in the air. “I’m starting the wedding binder tomorrow.”

“I’m shocked you haven’t already started it,” Jake said, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips. 

“I _should_ have started it already,” Amy said, “the venues alone could take up a whole binder by themselves. Do you know how much a wedding costs? We have to think about colour schemes, catering, guest lists, seating plans—”  

Jake leaned forward and kissed her, stopping her in her tracks. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her relax beneath him.

“Ames,” he whispered, unable to keep the love out of his voice, “you’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“It’s important! Do you want to end up having to wait until 2038 to get married?”

Jake put his hand over Amy’s heart. “I’d wait a hundred years to get married to you. And then a hundred more.” 

Her cheeks flushed red, and she ducked her head against his chest, a dopey grin on her face.   

She snuggled closer, and Jake held her tight as the sunlight began to shine brighter and brighter into the room.

“Amy,” he began a few moments later, his voice soft. “Have you thought about having children?”

He felt her shift in his arms, turning to look at him with a ghost of a smile on her face. “Now who’s getting ahead of themselves?”

“I was just thinking about you and me, and what’s next for us,” Jake explained, “and I was just thinking... well, that’s what I want. Is that what you want?”

He was nervous to ask her about it still, always worried that although she’d agreed to marry him, they weren’t on the same wavelength about everything.

“Of course, I want that someday,” Amy said. “I decided a long time ago that there are so many things I want to do, and I want to do them with you.”

Her hand was placed flat on his chest over his heart. Jake put his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers.

“I never thought that this would ever happen,” he admitted, his fingers trailing through her hair. “I never imagined myself getting married or having kids. What if I’m not good at it? What if I screw it up?”  

Amy tilted her head, her eyes softening. “Jake—”

“—I don’t want to turn out like my dad,” he said.

“You won’t,” Amy said, firmly.

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you,” she said, “and I know that you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. It’s why I fell in love with you. You’re not going to turn out like your father. It’s impossible.”

Jake pressed his lips together and smiled, bending his head to kiss her again. She leaned up into him, her hands cupping his cheek to kiss him more fiercely, while his arms wrapped around her, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

“So,” he mumbled into her ear. “About that having a child thing.”

Amy giggled, patting him on the shoulder. “Slow down. Can we just take each day as it comes?”

“Yeah,” Jake said, a smile stretching from ear to ear. “Sounds good.”

Together they lay down, holding each other tight, waiting for the day to come.

Yeah, Jake thought. His life was only going to get better from now on.


End file.
